


Лучший способ уничтожения врагов

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Flashbacks, Gen, Guilt, Pacifism, Post-TLJ, Reflection, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Есть два способа уничтожить врага. Раньше я не знал о втором.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rey
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Лучший способ уничтожения врагов

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ударные дозы рефлексии и воспоминаний;  
> 2) Автор кается, что использовал чужие идеи. Но они были прекрасны!

— Армитаж, я спать. Посмотришь за всем?

— Конечно, Рей. Иди.

Иногда она задумывалась, спал ли Армитаж вообще.  
Поднявшись со своего места и развернувшись к выходу из рубки, Рей положила руку на плечо того, кто сидел в кресле второго пилота. И улыбнулась. Ей посмотрели в глаза и кивнули. Армитаж редко позволял себе выражать радость. За то время, что они путешествовали вместе, Рей успела привыкнуть к его сдержанным манерам.  
Сколько же их так мотало по галактике? Невольная мысль. Год? Скорее два.

— Армитаж? — окликнула она из коридора рыжую макушку — единственное, что выступало над спинкой.

— Что-то еще?

— Проложи маршрут. Давно не видела друзей. Сможешь?

— Значит, потом летим на базу? — спокойный и деловой тон, как и всегда. Но Рей знала, что это не вопрос эмоций, но выдержки. Благодаря такту и выработанной годами привычке к самоконтролю второй пилот их маленького кораблика не считал нужным показывать, насколько ему неприятно общество ее друзей.

— Сделаешь это для меня?

— Да, — просто ответил этот сдержанный парень и вновь коротко кивнул.

На Армитажа можно положиться. На него можно положиться почти во всем. Спутник Рей по странствиям хладнокровен, внимателен и не сентиментален. На пыльных дорогах и межзвездных трассах галактики лучшей компании не найти. А еще он почти не спит. Это настораживало и будоражило нехорошее подозрение, что последняя из джедаев сломала нечто внутри этого человека. Потому что Армитаж бодрствовал сутками по собственной инициативе. С другой стороны, возможно, на самом деле это своего рода негласный обычай генералов Первого Ордена? Принято у них так. Ведь когда-то ее рыжий Армитаж и был Армитажем Хаксом, генералом того самого Ордена.  
Именно этим объяснялось чувство вины, время от времени просыпающееся в Рей, как и натянутые отношения с самым близким кругом: Финном, По, Роуз. Но если задуматься, разве она сделала что-то плохое? Напротив, спасла. «Наш луч надежды проявил незаслуженное милосердие», — так, кажется, выразился однажды языкастый друг-пилот. Что ж, может, По и прав, но статус пресловутого «луча надежды» и единственного джедая на всю галактику позволял Рей поступать так, как лишь она одна считала нужным. Уникальным явлениям не диктуют условия. Потому, большую часть времени вызов бросала лишь одна проблема: как урезонить собственную совесть.

Когда Рей вернулась в кокпит, Армитаж с тем же ясным взором разглядывал космос за транспаристалью.

— С добрым утром! — этот дюрасталевый человек смешливо прищурил глаза. Глядя на него, можно было подумать, что кто-то другой не спал двадцать два часа, а не рыжий парень, устроившийся в кресле второго пилота.

— С добрым! — она зевнула. — Армитаж, будь другом — вздремни.

Его взгляд замер на Рей и какое-то время они смотрели в глаза друг другу не мигая.  
У ее спутника волшебные глаза-перевертыши. Глупо называть глаза перевертышами, они ведь и так всё время крутятся туда-сюда в глазницах, но другого слова для таинственных изменений цвета выросшая на Джакку девушка придумать не сумела. 

Чаще всего радужки Армитажа голубые, но иногда зеленели, а бывало оттенок мягко перетекали в серый. Рей долгое время искала смысл и причину этих загадочных трансформаций. От настроения цвет зависел? От освещения? Или от волнений в Силе? Однажды она так глубоко задумалась обо всем этом, что даже увидела сон, в котором Армитажу какая-то незнакомая женщина выдавливала глаза. Рей проснулась от его жуткого крика, но оказалось, что вопила она сама. Кажется, стоило выкинуть эти мысли из головы.

В тот день, когда они встретились впервые, волшебные глаза своим колером напоминали небесное сияние над хоттской базой. Но сейчас перевертыши пребывали в небесно-голубом настроении с легкой зеленцой.

— Хорошо, я посплю. — Их дуэль взглядов закончена. Армитаж обычно сдавался первым. — Но только одним глазом.

Он повозился в кресле, хорошенько пристегивая себя ремнями, и сомкнул веки. Ровное дыхание послышалось секунды через три.  
Рей всмотрелась в правильные черты лица и выдохнула. Сегодня не пришлось спорить, и всё закончилось быстро. Но немного настораживал обычай спутника засыпать рядом, если сама она бодрствовала. Как хорошо, что Армитаж придерживался странной привычки, только когда они находились в космосе. Отключиться на час-два в кресле пилота — это при всём желании нельзя назвать чем-то нормальным и здоровым. Помнится, в пылу очередной дискуссии о необходимой организму продолжительности сна этот невозможный пустился в рассказ о водном животном, обитающем на Скарифе. По словам Армитажа, загадочное создание засыпало поочередно то одним, то другим полушарием мозга, а значит, казалось, что бодрствует всегда. В своей риторике бывший (и весьма эрудированный) генерал умудрялся забыть о том, что сам-то принадлежит к роду человеческому.  
Они сейчас летели как раз туда — на Скариф. Если повезет, увидят неспящего морского зверя. Рей включила автопилот, ненадолго вышла из рубки, а после вернулась с пледом — стоило позаботиться о _своем_ звере. Осторожно укутывая спящего, она размышляла о том, что проблемы, возникающие с Армитажем, можно решать проще. Но это не было бы правильно. Легче убить генерала Хакса, чем засунуть ему плед за плечи и не разбудить ненароком. Галактика не позволяла джедаям выбирать самый простой путь.

Может быть, если бы Рей раньше знала об Армитаже Хаксе то, что знает сейчас… Возможно, _тогда_ поступила бы иначе. Или нет.

Звезды заглядывали через обзорную панель в кабину пилота, освещая душу и путь. Вольно или невольно вспомнилась еще одна повадка того, с кем она делила дорогу среди светил. Армитаж всегда ложился спать четко, по-армейски — на спину, вытянувшись солдатиком. Но стоило ему погрузиться в достаточно глубокий сон, как бывший генерал сжимался калачиком под одеялом. Раз за разом наблюдая эту последовательность, Рей мучилась от любопытства, но не спрашивала напрямую, не вмешивалась в сознание. Вряд ли ее спутник знал о своей особенности. И очень сомнительно, что взрослый человек скрючивался в позу забитого, замерзшего ребенка по добрым и красивым причинам.

«Обычная история, — подумала джедай. — Хрупкий, нелепый лягушонок вырос в лот-волка. Вот только у этой сказки не слишком обычное продолжение — став волком, он не собирался останавливаться, а перерождался в крэйт-дракона…»

Почти крэйт-дракон подтянул длинные ноги и скукожился в пилотском кресле. И как ремни безопасности не мешают?.. Иногда он плакал во сне. Но об этом тоже спрашивать не стоило.

Вспомнилось, что раньше По постоянно задирал Армитажа: «Как ты спишь по ночам?! У тебя руки по локоть в крови! Нет, по плечо!» В ответ неизменно огрызались. Увы, причина обоюдной неприязни — отнюдь не загадка. И если сопротивленцы ненавидели именно генерала Хакса и всё, что он сделал на посту, а не вот этого рыжего парня, хвостом ходящего за Рей, то сам орденец… Наверняка, коммандер Дэмерон имел несчастье ляпнуть в свое время Армитажу нечто, и от одного воспоминания второй пилот Рей по сей день заводился с пол-оборота. Финн воспринимался как личная ошибка. Роуз… А вот почему непосредственная девушка-механик на ножах с Армитажем оставалось только гадать! Роуз на вопросы интригующе улыбалась, тогда как бывший орденец поджимал губы, отводил глаза и прятал руки за спину.

В конце концов, Рей надоело исполнять роль рефери и пресекать назревающую драку при каждой встрече.

«Армитаж, — сказала она однажды. В тот момент компанию им составляли только вечный космос и верный корабль. — Будь вежлив с моими друзьями».

«Это приказ?» — последовало осторожное уточнение.

Последняя из джедаев галактики на секунду положила на одну чашу Весов Морали свою ответственности за этого человека и уровень власти над ним, а на другую все склоки, свидетелем которых ей пришлось стать.

«Да, приказ», — был вердикт.

«Есть», — с механической интонацией отчеканили в ответ.

«И, пожалуйста, делай лицо попроще. Не обязательно каждый раз кривиться, как будто банту под хвост целуешь, когда видишь их. Это моя маленькая просьба».

Армитаж вздохнул. Интересно, приказы из ее уст действительно лишали генерала Хакса права выбора? Но порой казалось, что Армитажу нравилось просто выполнять — без альтернатив и моральных дилемм. Удобно, когда за тебя решают?

«Хорошо, Рей. Я постараюсь», — с усилием выдавил он.

Лица По, Роуз и Финна, в тот день, когда, по обычаю стоя на шаг позади плеча Рей, Армитаж с доброжелательным видом пожелал хорошего вечер, хотелось запечатлеть для истории. Ругаться с ним стало сложно. Конечно, приказ не запрещал в крайне изящных выражениях поддевать членов Сопротивления, но только этой лазейкой бывший орденец не воспользовался. Нападки почти сошли на нет. Кажется, друзья сообразили, что подруга-джедай наложила нерушимое табу, и между ними (не секрет, что от способностей одаренных даже у самых близких подчас пробегался морозец по коже) и Армитажем установилось шаткое перемирие — каждый здесь терпел другого, но не более.

Размышляя об этом всём, она не заметила, как полет до Скарифа закончился. Пора будить второго пилота.

Северное полушарие планеты назначения встретило их жарким солнцем, бликующим от бирюзового океана. Корабль посадили прямо на воду. Рей восторженно расхохоталась, когда они подняли миллион сверкающих брызг, и даже бледное лицо Армитажа потеплело.

Нижнее крыло зависло в пяди над поверхностью, и девушка, бросив обувь на пути к шлюзу, болтала в теплой воде ногами. Армитаж осторожно вышел на крыло и сощурился на слепящую рябь. Из всей одежды на нем остались одни брюки. Босые ступни осторожно ступали по нижнему крылу кораблика, приближаясь к Рей  
.  
— Ты умеешь плавать?

— Армитаж, я выросла в пустыне! Самое большое количество воды, которое я видела — в поилке хаппабора! — она безмятежно рассмеялась. А потом наклонилась к поверхности океана и взмахнула рукой. Взлетевшая в небо влага блестела лучше всех драгоценностей мира…

Джакку осталась позади. Но акватические планеты вновь и вновь повергали бывшую мусорщицу в безмятежную и искристую эйфорию. Ее невозмутимый товарищ, глядя на столь незамутненное веселье, невольно чуть приподнимал уголки губ. Миры с крупными водоемами они посещали не реже, чем раз в месяц.

— А ты? — Рей обернулась.

— Я умею не тонуть. Но не плавать, — внесли ясность в вопрос.

— Стыд и срам! — воскликнула последний джедай галактики. — И я узнаю об этом только сейчас?

Армитаж уже устроился рядышком на крыле, скрестив ноги (по всей видимости, не пожелав окунать их в соленую воду), и выглядел как человек, который изо всех сил старается не улыбнуться.

— Научишь не тонуть? — она мягко ткнула в белый бок. — Глупо было бы выбраться из песков и захлебнуться от счастья в такой красоте!

В ответ хмыкнули.

— Научу, но не здесь. Найдем мелководье.

Сейчас глаза у Армитажа были точь-в-точь как окружающий океан — яркие и сине-зеленые. Цвет морской волны…

«Хамелеоны… Он ведь так говорил?»

Рей вспомнила, что один раз не удержалась и ляпнула про глаза-перевертыши тому самому обладателю невероятных глаз. Конечно, у нее самой-то всегда карие и карие, а тут такие чудеса чудесные! В ответ Армитаж подарил улыбку и рассказал про ящерицу с Деварона. По его словам, животина меняла окрас в зависимости от мира вокруг. Они потом полетели смотреть на это пучеглазое нечто и «последняя надежда галактики» как девчонка носилась по джунглям, прикладывала первого попавшегося под руку несчастного хамелеона ко всем поверхностям, каждый раз восхищаясь способности к приспособлению удивительного создания.  
«Откуда ты знал? Тебя же учили на военного», — допытывалась бывшая мусорщица с Джакку у не менее бывшего генерала, а тот только пожал плечами и немного печально улыбнулся. Они скитались по планетам не первый год, но в этом парне всё еще оставалось бессчетное число загадок. Можно бы вмешаться в сознание, найти в чужой памяти ответ, но… Нельзя.

Вот и сейчас. Он не выдержал, мотнул головой, будто стряхивая ее пристальный взгляд, резко поднялся и пошлепал к темному проему корабельного люка.

— Армитаж? — окликнула Рей вдогонку.

— Я вспомнил кое-что. Надо проверить.

Разнежившаяся на солнце девушка снова подставила лицо теплым лучам, а потом коротко вздохнула и отправилась вслед за Армитажем. Вот уж кто умел возбуждать любопытство!

Пространство корабля после ослепительности тропического дня казалось непроглядной тьмой, в которой мерцала кожа второго номера Рей. Армитаж рылся в базах данных, а она невольно задумалась, что он медленно, но все-таки становился более раскрепощенным… вот, например, чаще стал задавать личные вопросы… да и в плане одежды тоже. Генерал Хакс распрощался с мундиром в день встречи с последним джедаем галактики, в день своего дезертирства. Но одежда, которую они подобрали в магазинчике буквально в квартале от битвы, всё же оставалась предельно закрытой — ладони, голова, немного шеи. Он переоделся без единого возражения, что безмерно удивило Рей. В течение тех дней, что они летели до базы, орденец, конечно, принимал ультразвуковой душ, и девушка настояла, чтобы он не укладывал волосы в привычную прическу. И вновь генерал беспрекословно подчинился. Лишь когда она мимоходом заметила, что для улучшения маскировки надо бы отрастить бороду, Хакс, а точнее теперь просто Армитаж, выдавил короткое: «Как-нибудь потом».

Рей улыбнулась. Неудивительно, что без формы, с находящимися в творческом беспорядке прядями и с трехдневной щетиной члены Сопротивления не сразу узнали вражеского генерала.

Он постепенно изменялся. Или просто привык к Рей. Доверился? В любом случае, застегнутым на все пуговицы он чаще бывал при посторонних. То есть, всех, кроме нее.

— Что нашел — делись! — озорным тоном озвучила бывшая мусорщица девиз всех, кто копался в хламе в этой галактике.

Армитаж кивнул и включил проекцию. Над столом зависла голо-карта планеты.

— Мы здесь. — Он указал в сторону красной точки на призрачном глобусе. — А это… это должно находиться, относительно нас, там. — Теперь указательный палец направлен куда-то за спину.

— Что? — было с чего недоумевать.

— Ты, наверное, не знаешь, — тоном бывалого начал Армитаж, — но Скариф одним из первых испытал на себе мощь Звезды Смерти. Первой Звезды Смерти.

— То есть, где-то за твоей спиной место удара?

— Так точно. И я предлагаю слетать туда и взглянуть.

Рей задумалась.

— Но мы же собирались на мелководье учиться не тонуть?

Строго говоря, собиралась именно она. Бывший орденский генерал, с его слов, вполне себе непотопляем. Кто бы спорил!

— Успеем, — отмахнулся Армитаж. — Сначала сюда.

Место удара лазера ЗС-1 на карте казалось огромной областью. Что интересного можно найти в созерцании разрушений, а тем более тридцатилетней давности?

— Давай лучше плавать, а потом туда?

Рыжая голова отрицательно мотнулась.

— Нет. Мы…

— Подожди, — Рей примиряюще выставила перед собой руки. Собеседник замолчал на полуслове. — Ты уверен?

Ее второй пилот кивнул.

— Твои доводы разумны и последовательны? Ты хочешь мне их сейчас изложить?

Два кивка.

Она широко улыбнулась. Джедай любила, когда Армитаж настаивал на своем, упорно не желая с ней соглашаться. Это означало, что в день их встречи Рей не сломила его волю. Иначе откуда бы взялась напористость, с которой тот защищал собственную правоту?

— Летим. Но потом ищем мелкое место, и ты меня учишь. Не уберемся отсюда, пока тоже не буду уверенно держаться на воде.

Рыжие брови растерянно взметнулись вверх. Когда Армитаж удивлялся, выражение его лица становилось беззащитно-трогательным.

— Конечно, Рей.

Иногда она не понимала, почему должна доказывать кому-то, что в этом парне есть добро. Что он не конченый человек. Сопротивление и даже друзья не могли взять в толк, ради чего их надежда возилась с генералом Первого Ордена. Или, может, они просто не хотели понимать?

Как-то По насмешливо бросил Рей:  
«Ты бы еще Кайло Рена спасла!»

Та с печальной улыбкой покаялась:  
«Он не захотел».

Саркастическая ухмылка медленно, по мере осознания Дэмероном сказанного, перетекала в гримасу благоговейного ужаса.

«А этот?..» — коротко выдохнул он, кивнув в сторону возмущающегося и размахивающего руками Армитажа. Тот пытался заняться ремонтом корабля, но у Финна с Роуз был на процесс собственный взгляд. Конечно, экс-генерал не имел ни единого шанса против их ударного тандема.

«Как видишь…» — неловко улыбнулась джедай.

Что еще она могла ответить? Рей нравилось смотреть, как Армитаж открыто выражал недовольство прямо в лицо людям из ее избранного круга. Ведь первые дни он ходил по базе так, что казалось, будто на этом худощавом теле напряжена каждая мышца. И молчал. Без сомнений, высокопоставленный орденский дезертир в любой момент ждал нападения. И, наверное, не зря. Ясно, что оставлять его там было нельзя. Пришлось уйти. Им обоим.

Рей поменяла свою жизнь. Вновь. Бродяги без корней, перекати-поле галактическое — вот кем стали одна мусорщица с Джакку и один генерал Первого Ордена. Да, она не джедай Старой Республики, вот те наверняка всегда знали что правильно, а что нет. И умела полностью отдавать себя служению галактике и населяющим ее расам. Рей честна с собой: она ушла не только ради спасенного человека, но и ради себя. В этой галактике слишком много призраков. И речь не о духах великих джедаев. По просторам обитаемых миров ходили призраки Победы, призраки Правды. Но правда у каждого своя. Обилие же фантомов вынуждало держаться за что-то настоящее. Реальное. «Якорь» — новое слово, которое подарил ей Армитаж, когда пересказывал историю своей знакомой, служившей одно время не на космическом судне, а на обычном, бороздящим моря и океаны. И именно таким якорем он стал для Рей.  
Потому-то их маленький экипаж сейчас летел к огромной яме в океанском шельфе. Проему ультрамариновой тьмы среди слепящей лазури.

И оно действительно того стоило! Особенно, если не просто облететь сверху, но, как предложил Армитаж, погрузиться носом, взглянуть на впадину сквозь воду. Пришлось доверить ему управление, потому что Рей страховала корабль через Силу. Если бы двигатели попали в воду — ничего хорошего точно не случилось бы.  
После посещения местных достопримечательностей они, как и уговорились, нашли пустынный пляж с белым песком и долго плескались на мелководье. Бывший офицер Первого Ордена сдержал обещание — научил держаться на воде дитя пустошей Джакку, но плаванье по-собачьи оказалось крайне выматывающим делом, и они, так и не найдя сил заползти внутрь корабля, еле-еле вскарабкались на нижнее крыло, где окончательно изнемогли.

Когда самые вольные странники галактики продрали глаза ото сна, солнце уже припекало. Пора вылетать на базу.

В час расставания с орбитой гостеприимного, солнечного Скарифа, второй пилот Рей растерял последние остатки вчерашней беззаботности. Девушка бросила на него внимательный взгляд и чуть не захихикала. Из-за их беспечности и буквально свалившей вечером усталости, лучи дневного светила добрались-таки до нежной кожи Армитажа, поэтому сейчас ее спутник красный настолько, что казалось, будто сгорал от смущения.

Да, лучше занять себя размышлением о легком солнечном ожоге, чем в очередной раз прикидывать реакцию друзей на того, с кем джедай не собиралась расставаться. Хотя в первую же встречу прочла его мысли. И на следующий день тоже. И потом. Первое время Рей каждый день подтягивала лицо Армитажа к своему, чтобы соприкоснуться лбами. Так проникать в чужое сознание легче всего. Чего она хотела? Найти доказательства того, что поступила наивно и самонадеянно, сохранив жизнь врагу? Но договор на доверие подписали обе стороны. Пути назад не было. Кусочек за кусочком, воспоминание за воспоминанием он открывался, и перед Рей представал тот, кого вся галактика запомнила воплощением разрушительной мощи Первого Ордена.

Джедай понимала чувства всех, ненавидевших генерала Хакса. Но не сумела найти силы судить того, кто в раннем детстве столкнулся с ненавистью отмщения. И… если тебя самого вырвали из семьи, нет ничего удивительного в том, чтобы поставить ребятню под ружье, да?

«Первый Орден — это огромная махина обесчеловечивания! — вещал Финн. Кто, в конце концов, знал как не он? — Я не говорю, что он создал ее, но точно держал в рабочем состоянии и нещадно эксплуатировал. Ты забыла, Рей?»

Ничего она не забыла. И всё понимала. Понимала штурмовиков, этих несчастных детей, мечтавших о возвращении домой. С годами они отучались надеяться (как бы страшно это ни звучало), ведь зачастую, когда Орден снимал человеческую жатву, то сжигал поле. С родиной Роуз случилось именно это.

А еще Армитаж замешан в гибели собственного отца. Но Рей, для которой родители, семья — святость (и плевать, что говорили о них другие!) прощала ему и это темное пятно. Она видела, как год за годом, день за днем росло и крепло пожелание смерти Брендолу Хаксу. Презирать Армитажа? Испытывать отвращение? Нет, девушка чувствовала лишь печаль. Люди своими руками куют себе погибель, взращивают собственных убийц. Ожесточенных, опустошенных, замкнутых в одиночестве убийц.  
Серовато-белая сфера заполнила небо — они добрались до Молавара. Сегодня Сопротивление вновь укрылось в его пещерах. Захолустные планеты, вроде этой — не самое плохое место, чтобы затеряться и собрать силы для новых битв.

Джедай бросила взгляд на спутника — краснота спала с его лица. Слава звездам, им только нелепых шуток от По не хватало! Впрочем, Молавар — не Крэйт. Вот покрытую солью планету Армитаж действительно выносил с великим трудом. Почему-то.

— Привет, ребята! — бодро воскликнула Рей, заходя в центр управления.

Ей ответило множество радостных голосов. Раньше приветствия звучали более бурно.

И дело не в стоящем за левым плечом парне, что раньше командовал Первым Орденом, нет. _Тогда они еще верили_. Но один день сменял другой, текли месяцы, но последняя из джедаев упрямо стояла на своем. По-настоящему ее визитов ждали только Финн, По, Роуз и еще пара-тройка гуманоидов. Троица уже побросала дела и ждала Рей, устроившись на громоздкие контейнеры. Кажется, ее сегодня привели на склад боеприпасов?

Вдруг на плечо легла рука. Она обернулась.

— Армитаж?

— Я ощущаю физическое недомогание, — сухо сообщил он.

Рей нахмурилась. Что такое? Ведь Молавар не Крэйт, да? Это во время визитов на тамошнюю базу ее спутник всегда упирался так, будто от того зависела жизнь: отказывался выходить из корабля и обычно безвылазно сидел в нем до отлета. Необъяснимая странность точно не связана с проигрышем Первого Ордена на соляных полях, чутье подсказывало: причины здесь настолько личные и болезненные, что начинающий джедай не решалась прикоснуться к ним. Но что происходило сейчас? Ведь… Ведь это Армитаж. В его сознании горела вечным золотом надпись: «Выигрывает тот, кто меньше себя жалеет». Впервые столкнувшись с ней, Рей решила для себя, что корабли собирают из деталей, а характер вот из таких истин. 

Разглядывая прошлое, она видела, что орденский офицер не жалел себя. И других не жалел. Те отвечали взаимностью. Несмотря на отлаженность работы системы и то, что участники считали беспощадность нормой, всё это здорово смахивало на круг насилия. Казалось, конца и края боли и страданиям не будет, но Рей разорвала порочную цепочку. Джедай помнила, что первое время Армитаж ежеминутно ожидал удара от нее. Хорошо хоть хватило ума не спровоцировать, не напасть на одаренную первым. Но привыкание к миру, в котором существовали сочувствие и поддержка, а он сам — ценность, не давалось бывшему генералу легко. Быть милосердным к себе он не умел. Значит, всё серьезно!

Рей положила ладонь на лоб Армитажа. Тот показался горячим. Она двинула пальцами — жест, который использовала для того, чтобы дать понять: наклонись, хочу прикоснуться лбом к твоему лбу. А когда второй номер подчинился, торопливо бросила:  
— Ниже! — девушка не собиралась сканировать мысли, но губами температура чувствовалась лучше.

За спиной шумно выдохнул кто-то из друзей. Кажется, Финн. Рей уловила в воздухе возмущение, но проигнорировала его.

— У тебя жар! — серьезно сказала она Армитажу. — Слишком долго в воде или это из-за солнца?

Но тут же спохватилась: кому нужны эти вопросы? Человеку рядом с ней плохо!  
— Конечно, иди на корабль. И укройся получше, — Рей чуть сжала его плечо.

— Как скажешь, Рей.

Вот опять появилось чувство, будто Армитажу нравится безропотно подчиняться. Смиренный генерал Первого Ордена! Небывальщина! Или как он там говорил? Сочетание несочетаемого, невозможного… Оксюморон?

Но провожая взглядом тонкую спину с идеальной осанкой, Рей хотелось надеяться, что это один из первых шагов для ее второго пилота, чтобы научиться бережнее относиться к себе. Хорошо бы. Не делать из собственного тела врага, которого нужно одолеть, — достижение.

Рей повернулась к друзьям. Заставила себя беспечно улыбнуться. Вопросы, что сейчас прозвучат, и собственные ответы на них она выучила наизусть. Трио, да и всё остальное Сопротивление считали Армитажа Хакса злодеем. Адепт Света упорно твердила им: «Оно есть в нем. Добро». Понятное дело, есть. Как-то их двоих занесло в деревеньку, где жила раса полузмей (ее спутник точно говорил название, но Рей запамятовала). Последний джедай беседовала со старостой, а когда вышла из его дома, обнаружила, что Армитаж прогуливается по улице. Точнее, пытается. Ведь от шеи до ботинок покрыт змеями. Рептилии увили его всего и бодро лопотали на общегале смешными голосочками. Это взрослея, раса обретала сходство с людьми, пусть и с хвостом вместо ног, но детки — те выглядели в точности как веселые юркие змейки. В тот день Рей сняла со своего спутника где-то десять килограммов детей. Армитаж не мог быть потерявшим человечность убийцей: змеераса владела пусть и небольшими, но несомненными способностями к телеэмпатии. Плохих парней они чувствовали буквально кожей.

Второе, что часто приходилось доказывать окружающим: Армитаж не бесчувственный, не холодный, как броня ИЗРа в открытом космосе, а просто волевой.

«Как вы думаете, у него сильный характер?» — однажды спросила Рей, не выдержав очередных нападок, набивших оскомину обвинений Хакса в бессердечности  
.  
«Он забрался высоко, — почесывая небритый подбородок, глубокомысленно заметил По. — Наверняка».  
«Вот именно. А воля куется умерщвлением плоти. Если годами приучал себя не показывать эмоции, это вовсе не значит, что их нет».

«Это от него таких выражений нахваталась?» — перевел всё в шутку Финн, но девушка надеялась, что друзья поняли.

Конечно, даже у генералов Первого Ордена имелись чувства. И еще какие! Однажды, сидя в безымянной кантине на забытой всеми политическими силами планете, они попали на выступление музыканта, игравшего на клу-горне. Рей тогда не удержалась и, попросив разрешения, положила свою ладонь на ладонь Армитажа. Ей хотелось соприкоснуться с чувствами, услышать мелодию так, как звучала она для него. Никогда прежде и никогда после девушке-джедаю не доводилось сталкиваться с сочетанием боли и сладости, подобного тому, к которому ей позволили прикоснуться в тот вечер. Звезды, как это было не похоже на барабаны войны…

Но чаще всего ребята спрашивали кто и что Армитаж Хакс для Рей.

«Собственность? Вещь? Раб? Пленник? Трофей?» — предположения за авторством По.

«Твоя ловкая диверсия? Думала, что выкрутила двигатель войны?» — вот как считал Финн.

«Верный и послушный пес? Прирученный хищник? Чудовище на поводке?» — а это Роуз.

И все они ошибались. Да, Армитаж верен ей. Да, он прокладывал маршруты движения для их маленького корабля, и наверняка отлично знал, где находились базы Ордена, не говоря уже о любимых орденцами трассах — идеальный навигатор, но… Главное, что роднило генерала и мусорщицу: они оба — неприкаянные заблудшие дети, ненужные своим родителям. В этом они словно брат и сестра. Пожалуй, только Финн и смог бы понять. Рей горько усмехнулась: да большая часть Первого Ордена смогла бы понять…

С чем Рей никогда не спорила, так это с тем, что Армитаж Хакс принадлежал к инициаторам катастроф. Хосниан Прайм не забыть. И понятное дело, друзья волновались за нее — как же, улетала одна в никуда, да еще в компании бывшего врага. Их не успокоили рассказы про змеедетей. Даже раскрытый секрет про взаимность Армитажа полностью не убедил. Да, второй пилот Рей взаимен просто до зеркальности, и если с ним обращались хорошо, разговаривали как с другом, то довольно быстро начинал отвечать тем же. Как-то раз По задумал проверить это, и Армитаж на волне отзеркаленного благодушия выболтал тот случай, когда джедай обозвала одного деваронца рогатым чертом. Взгляды ребят ее тогда поразили. Кем они ее считали? Святой? Непогрешимой? Да, в той кантине она позволила себе лишнего. Да, криффов деваронец плохо отзывался о Джакку. Но для последней надежды галактики это не оправдания?

Знали бы они… Знали бы…

Нет, об этом не хотелось думать.

Вместо гнетущих мыслей она вспомнила вчерашний день.  
Как любовалась на золотые от солнца ресницы. Они же в точности как та драгоценная проволока! Рей в бытность мусорщицей всегда хлопала от счастья в ладоши, когда умудрялась найти детали с ней, ведь это означало, что пять дней одна никому не нужная почти-сирота будет засыпать сытой.

Вспомнила, как, устав бултыхаться в океане Скарифа, коварно подгребла к стоящему Армитажу со спины, обняла ногами, повисла на шее и задорно рассмеялась в ухо. От рыжих волос пахло вольным ветром и морской солью. А еще он совсем не разозлился, а только сказал: «Ты ничего не весишь». В голосе звучала улыбка. Рей погнала его к берегу, но когда вода опустилась ниже уровня груди, висеть, а уж тем более тащить стало слишком тяжело. Армитаж еще пытался идти на своих двоих, а девушка, выросшая в пустыне, быстро сдалась, продолжая двигаться не высовываясь из океана. На песок они почти выползли. Планетарная гравитация вела себя жестоко, буквально раздавливая.

Кажется, Рей и сейчас улыбалась, вспоминая об этом, потому что Роуз спросила совсем не то, что она ожидала, не вопрос из извечного допросного списка.

— Где были? Чем занимались, Рей?

— Только что со Скарифа. Армитаж учил меня держаться на воде  
.  
Лица Финна и По вытянулись.

— Но не просите показать. Я не только его загоняла. До сих пор всё тело ноет.

Болели места, которые и болеть-то вроде не должны.

— А у вас как дела?

Как дела… Война в галактике продолжалась. Один джедай и один генерал, выпавшие из нее, не сильно повлияли на расстановку сил. Два года Армитаж и Рей путешествовали по всему обитаемому космосу, стараясь по мере сил помочь, облегчить, подарить хоть маленькую надежду. Война это точно не то, с чем можно справиться вдвоем. Тем более что чем дольше они скитались по галактике, тем яснее становилось: многие не знали о противостоянии с Первым Орденом. Большинству плевать. В галактике и так полно боли… Друзья и Сопротивление почти смирились, что бывшая мусорщица решила отстраниться от вооруженного конфликта. Что выбрала генерала Хакса и помощь всем нуждающимся вместо фехтования световым мечом насмерть.

«Может, на самом деле он и не плохой человек, — сказала Роуз в один из тех дней, когда Армитаж ушел практиковать свой шириивук. Где, когда и зачем он выучил самое ходовое наречие Кашиика — очередная загадка без отгадки. — Просто ехал по накатанным рельсам».

«Рельсам?» — переспросила Рей.

«В шахтах по ним движутся вагонетки, — пояснили в ответ. — Жесткий путь, с которого не свернуть. Но ты стронула Хакса с него. И вроде он ничего — помогает тебе. Ты же не стала бы таскать за собой какого-нибудь гада?»

«Да, конечно, нет. Знаешь, он ведь спас мою жизнь в первый же месяц».

«Как?» — всунул любопытный черный нос Финн.

«Не помню планету… Может, Клатуин, а может, Джеда. Но я стояла на большой каменной лестнице. И вдруг в паре метров впереди упал ничком гуманоид. Только когда почувствовала, что он мертв, до меня дошло: Армитаж застрелил его».

«А ты?» — это уже По.

«Я уже хотела накинуться на него, — развела руками джедай. — Дескать, что за дела такие?! Я вытащила его с войны не для того, чтобы Армитаж палил во всех направо-налево. Да еще без предупреждения и насмерть. А он, не говоря ни слова, подошел к этому парню и ногой перевернул тело. — Рей вздохнула. Друзья заглядывали ей в рот. — Даже мертвым он сжимал бластер в руке».

«А если… А если он целился не в тебя, а в Хакса? — допытывался Финн. — Если генерал спасал свою шкуру, а не защищал тебя?»

«Я тогда тоже задумалась об этом. Но Армитаж стоял позади, и даже если бы нападавший метил в него, запросто мог попасть по мне. Знаете… — она собралась с мыслями. — Он мне потом так смешно выговорил, что-то вроде: не мое дело вас критиковать, но вы слишком беспечны».

«Я сейчас скажу дикую вещь, но он прав», — белозубо оскалился лучший провокатор Сопротивления.

Коммандер По Дэмерон согласился с генералом Хаксом! Галактика сошла с ума?

«Я не выгораживаю Хакса, но он же не дурак и наверняка знал, что ты не обрадуешься убийствам, — нахмурив лоб, подбирал слова еще один орденский дезертир. — Если уж стрелял, значит, выхода не было».

«Он спас тебя», — внезапно заговорила Роуз.

«И это не единственный раз», — кивнула Рей.

«Понимаю. Но он много наворотил, Рей. Видела бы ты, чем стал Малый Хэйс, да вся система Отомок! Хакс не станет нашим другом, ты это тоже должна понять».

«Ничего… — джедай посмотрела в звездное небо. — Просто не делайте ему больно. Этого будет достаточно».

«Война никогда не закончится, — этой мудростью поделился генерал Хакс в первый день знакомства. — Война будет продолжаться, пока одни полностью не уничтожат других. Тот, кто не избивает тебя, — уже проявляет к тебе доброту».

Друзья увидели изменения. Возможно, кто-нибудь еще оценит. Ведь остановить войну, длившуюся десятилетия, пусть и внутри отдельно взятого человека — разве это не победа?

Хотя со стороны могло показаться, что всё по-прежнему. То есть, Хакс избавился от мундира, но при этом остался воплощением идеалов Первого Ордена, рупором доктрины. Которая предписывала хладнокровно истреблять то, что не вписывалось в нее.

Как-то во время визита в убежище Сопротивления Армитаж заявил:  
«Безответственная сентиментальность! Во всём, что сейчас происходит, виновата Новая Республика, и только она. После битвы при Эндоре они должны были полностью уничтожить своих врагов, чтобы за одной войной не пришла другая».

Роуз и Финн тогда открыли рты, По закашлялся. Рей не знала, что и думать. Она ведь в курсе, кто из присутствующих некогда был сбежавшим от новых властей мальчиком. Получается, что во имя мира в галактике пятилетнего ребенка следовало без жалости умертвить?

А бывший генерал продолжил:  
«Я правда не знал раньше, что есть второй способ уничтожения врагов»  
.  
Он посмотрел на Рей, и та всё поняла.

Был ли это способ сказать «спасибо»? Или осознание своих ошибок? Что ж, как бы то ни было, Первый Орден учел просчеты вчерашних победителей и мастерски применял устранение врагов первым способом. В пику наследникам Империи последователи Светлой стороны Силы не ходили легкими путями. И к лучшему?

Вечер встреч закончен. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать — вечер непрошеных воспоминаний. Рей, неловко попрощавшись и обняв друзей напоследок, вернулась на корабль. Проходя мимо каюты Армитажа, она не удержалась и заглянула. Опять сжался в комок нервов. Щеки и переносица влажные от слез.

В памяти непрошено воскрес тот случай.  
Шумная кантина в Пространстве Хаттов. Армитаж, поторопившись за Рей, энергично направлявшейся к выходу, задел локтем забрака. Тот выронил бутылку с каким-то пойлом. Звук разбитого стекла потонул в гомоне, но забрак вцепился в неосторожного человека, не желал спускать бледнолицему неуклюжесть. Рей вернулась, спокойно выслушала гневно сверкающего глазами инородца и предложила купить новую выпивку взамен пролитой. Забрак согласился. Но при условии.  
«Пусть этот хлыщ, — хищно оскалив зубы, начал он, — своей белоснежной рубашечкой вытрет весь эль с пола. До капли».  
Рей приподняла бровь — один забрак тут явно берега попутал, и перевела взгляд на Армитажа. Да так и замерла.

Он был белым как снег. Цвет глаз мутировал в неестественную зелень, Рей доводилось видеть такую краску, но в живой природе оттенок вряд ли встречался. Но хуже всего — выражение позеленевших глаз. Ужас? Неверие? Беспомощность? Обреченность? Армитаж Хакс смотрел на нее в точности как человек, в реальности столкнувшийся со своим самым страшным кошмаром. Тем, чего боялся всю жизнь. И вот оно — во плоти.

Неужели его так испугала перспектива вытереть алкоголь с пола грязной кантины? Да, ее спутник тот еще чистюля, но… Странно тут другое: они не первую неделю вместе, так почему Армитаж решил, что она потребует от него заняться публичной уборкой только ради того, чтобы замять скандал? Так сказать, позволит обнаглевшему забраку унижать ее человека?

И тут Рей озарило. Приказы! Орденец еще ни разу не ослушался ее приказов. Неужели это потому, что **не мог**?

«А почему бы не проверить? — предложил внутренний голос. — Скорее всего, все прочие приказания он выполнять был в целом не против. Но ты же видишь: сейчас одна мысль о том, что ты скомандуешь вытереть пол — болезненна».

Что если ее власть над этим человеком бесконечна? Что последний джедай галактики будет делать, если Армитаж Хакс подчинится сейчас ее жестокому приказу? Кем Рей будет после этого?

Если это не искушение Темной стороной, то что? Раз за разом заставляя живое существо делать то, что оно делать не желает, ты тихо пожираешь его душу, превращая в вещь. Но вначале… вначале ты съедаешь свою собственную.

И как ни отвратительно, но первым, кого джедай собралась ломать под себя, стал не какой-то чужак, а человек, полностью доверившийся ей. Без сомненья, Армитаж считал: Рей, пощадившая вражеского генерала, хотя особых причин не было, та самая Рей, что на его глазах только защищала и помогала, вынудит совершить то, чего ему отчаянно не хотелось.

Перепуганные пронзительно-яркие глаза медленно темнели и тускнели.

Рей не на веревке Армитажа Хакса за собой таскала, кто бы что ни думал. Запрета на уход не существовало, он не ее раб: сам пошел за вражеской одаренной и продолжал следовать. Безо всяких приказов. Просто прикрывал, вел корабль, пока она спит. Убивал за нее. А теперь этот человек медленно терял веру в ту, что его спасла.  
Краем зрения Рей отметила, что несколько посетителей подступили ближе к месту разборок — явно дружки самоуверенного забрака. Итак, пора решить: утрясти конфликт миром и познать абсолютную власть или эти зеленые глаза с умирающей надеждой на дне?.. Да чего тут решать?!

Она Силой отбросила всех на пару метров со своего пути, схватила Армитажа за руку и выволокла из злосчастной кантины. Они долго бежали, а когда остановились в подворотне отдышаться, джедай схватила спутника за щеки и резко подтянула его лоб к своему. И стала свидетелем отвратительной сцены из прошлого.

На секунду Рей забыла, как дышать. Армитаж пережил унижение, вырос и даже жестоко отомстил. Генерал с дюрасталью вместо сердца. Но несколько минут назад злосчастная бутылка, обнаглевший забрак и одна несостоявшаяся спасительница галактики повернули годы вспять. История сделала круг, словно говоря: «Ты забыл, Армитаж Хакс? Каждый имеет право обсмеять тебя, поиздеваться, глумливо припомнить происхождение и вытереть ноги. Ты не человек, а половая тряпка! Никогда не забывай, Армитаж!»

Девушка застонала:  
«Армитаж, ну почему ты думал, что я им это позволю?! Плевать, что их было много. Я бы и с животным не позволила так жестоко обращаться!»

«Может, я хуже дикого зверя?» — хриплым эхом ответил он.

«О, звезды! — она порывисто обняла Армитажа. Впервые. — Все мы — братья. Наутоланы, забраки, ришийцы. Я постоянно пытаюсь до всех донести эту мысль! И если какой-то урод прямо мечтает увидеть, как человек собирает осколки и режет пальцы до крови… ты думаешь, я позволю ему?!»

Он постоял некоторое время, осмысливая, переваривая слова Рей, а потом она почувствовала, что плечи Армитажа расслабились. Еще через полминуты он попытался робко, словно за это могли дать по рукам, обнять в ответ. Девушка не двигалась — не спугнуть бы! Когда рыжая голова чуть наклонилась к ней, джедай увидела то, что происходило в Армитаже сейчас. Внутренний конец света отменялся. Но от подсмотренного в чужих мыслях вновь перехватило дыхание и на глаза выступили слезы. Как красиво! Ничего более восхитительного Рей в жизни не видела. Надо же, вот что бывает, когда к тысячу раз не спасенному человеку, отчаявшемуся, оставившему все надежды, на тысяча первый все же приходит помощь. И, подумать только, одно движение руки в тот первый их день — и она никогда не увидела бы эту красоту. Мертвые не испытывают благодарности.

Всё обошлось, но от одного воспоминания Рей ощущала гнет вины. Она засомневалась. А еще считала возможным отдавать приказы. Не покидал душу и стыд. Подумать только, она, адепт Светлой стороны Силы, в хрупкий момент объятий вообразила, что отказом забраку сделала для Армитажа Хакса больше, чем кто-либо за всю его жизнь! Какая самонадеянность! Гордыня! Список прегрешений венчала перепрошивка. Если бы друзья узнали про нее, что сказали бы? Ведь на самом деле нужно не убедить всех, что в генерале Хаксе можно отыскать хорошее, нет, требовалось убедить Армитажа в том, что в окружающем мире есть добро. Что не обязательно для выживания «наводить порядок в галактике железной рукой» или «силой вырывать право на существование».

Джедай печально улыбнулась. Если хорошенько подумать, то кто здесь еще кого перепрошил? Этот парень, сам того не понимая, донес до нее бессмысленность любой войны. И помог окончательно сформироваться религии и убеждениям Рей.

Кто-то верил в Силу, другие в богов, третьи выбирали более экзотические вероисповедания. Но Сила просто была, боги, если и существовали, то настолько равнодушны, что не стоили ее веры, а потому Рей причисляла себя к оригиналам. Она верила в доброту. В то, что нет безнадежных. Надо сказать, не самая простая из религий, учитывая, сколько жестокости и насилия творилось вокруг. И равнодушия, оно подчас тысячекратно страшней. Но девушка с Джакку сделала выбор и шла за светом своей веры. Ведь самое важное, что следовало знать о законах, приводящих в движение галактику — ношу надо выбирать себе по силам. Все проблемы начинались, когда разумные надрывались на выполнении великой миссии, которую сами на себя и возложили. Рей не собиралась становиться символом Сопротивления, и уж тем более не в состоянии одолеть Первый Орден в одиночку. Потому она шла своим путем.

Ведь каждый в полной мере нес ответственность за дорогу, которую выбирал. Люк Скайвокер и Дарт Вейдер. Палпатин и магистр Йода. Всем придется отвечать. И Бену Соло тоже. Она не исключение.

Но сегодня Рей с Джакку хотела отделаться от непрошеной вины. От вины за несовершенное. Разобраться во всем. Для этого придется нарушить правила. Ничего, законы морали — не законы природы. И не религиозные догматы. Она пойдет на сделку с совестью ради доброты и постарается быть осторожной. Нельзя позволять законам сковывать себя по рукам и ногам. Галактика видела массу примеров того, как разумные существа слепо следовали им, пока однажды не обнаруживали, что натурально ослепли.

Рей сделала глубокий вдох и шагнула в чужую каюту. Время нарушать границы. Она легла на койку Армитажа, прислонилась к ссутуленной спине, чуть обняв, и припала лбом к рыжему затылку. Он ей это простит.

Те, кто никогда не бывали в пустыне, думают, что в ней ничего нет. Что над безжизненными пустошами царит полная тишина.

Рей провела среди песков больше десяти лет. В пустыне редко бывает тихо: подвывает одинокий ветер, крадутся пылинки за спиной. И в ней не так уж пусто: здесь много света, а на вершине ближайшего холма, на фоне почти белого неба, фигура в черной шинели. Можно вырвать генерала из Ордена, но не Орден из генерала?

Рей медленно и осторожно поднималась по сыпучему склону. Внутренне она недоумевала: почему опостылевшие дюны Джакку? Они же посетили так много разных миров! Например, было бы здорово вновь оказаться в заповедных лесах Такоданы. Или… вспомнилась та планета, где листья деревьев — это багряно-розовые бабочки. Как они чудесно взлетели, когда Рей подошла! Почему не…

«Пустыня потому, что это твой сон, а не мой», — вдруг прозвучало у девушки-джедая в голове. Казалось, говорил солнечный свет вокруг.

Рей едва не споткнулась. Но до Армитажа оставался шаг или два. И она их сделала.

Он и правда облачен четко по уставу Первого Ордена: шинель, мундир, начищенные сапоги, в прическе волос к волоску. Гордо, как полководец поле грядущей битвы, обозревал окрестности. Бывшая мусорщица перевела взгляд с генерала на истерзанный сушью пейзаж. Знакомую обветшалую громаду, навсегда застрявшую в рыже-желтых песках, окутывала привычная муть, но во сне жаркий ветер полудня не опалял в лицо.

«Это “Разящий”», — Армитаж не размыкал губ, но она его слышала.

— Почему ты?..

Генерал повернул к Рей голову.

«Потому что это твоя Джакку, не моя. Но я тоже сплю», — усмехнулись краешком губ в ответ.

— Но как?

— Потому что на моей Джакку «Разящий», — он кивнул в сторону уткнувшей нос в дюну серой махины звездного разрушителя, — еще не пал с небес. На моей я не встречал закаты в шлеме пилота повстанцев. Не отмечал в брюхе старого АТ-АТ каждый прожитый день. Я в твоем сне на твоей Джакку и здесь не обязательно открывать рот, чтобы быть услышанным.

«Откуда он?..» — но не успела Рей закончить мысль, как орденец хмыкнул. Чьим бы ни было это сновидение, но он видел ее насквозь.

«Ты действительно **это** хочешь узнать?»

«Нет, — джедай приняла правила игры. — То есть, было бы неплохо и об этом тебя спросить, ведь я никому не рассказывала… Но я пришла за другим».

«И об этом настолько тяжело спросить? Поэтому делаешь это во сне?» — генерал Хакс предельно прямолинеен.

— Сложно… — Рей хотелось слышать хотя бы свой голос. — Армитаж, я вырвала тебя из той единственной жизни, которую ты знал. Привязала к себе. Втянула в бесконечный трип по всей галактике. Ты выполняешь мои команды безропотно, как будто так и надо, а я… Я не понимаю: хочешь ли ты этого? Доволен ли новой жизнью? Действительно ли желаешь идти за мной? Может, ты жаждешь свободы? Может, я вольно или невольно жестока к тебе? Раню твои чувства? Скажи мне, Армитаж!

Последнее предложение она выкрикнула.

И заметила, что собеседник медленно опускается к песку. Рыжина его волос побежала по смоляной черноте шинели. Рей и моргнуть не успела, а перед ней уже не человек, но четвероногий зверь с длинной гладкой шерстью. Рыжий зверь посмотрел на нее умными глазами. Те волшебно переливались цветом неба и цветом травы.

Животное поднялось на задние лапы и поставило передние Рей на плечи.

«На вуки похож, только морда вытянутая», — проскользнуло в мыслях девушки.

«Ты никого не ранишь. А уж тем более не ранишь моих чувств, — Армитаж-зверь тряхнул медной гривой. — И мне не привыкать. Ты — лучший из хозяев, что у меня был».

Это звучало слишком горько. Джедай уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить.

«Не все рождаются способными к Силе. Как и не все рождаются, чтобы быть свободными. Не делай такое лицо, а просто дослушай меня. Роскошь выбирать хозяев — она ведь тоже не всем позволена. Такова жизнь».

У него внушительные зубы и, Рей готова поспорить, когти, но рыжий зверь лизнул ее в нос и добродушно фыркнул. Опустившись на четыре лапы, Армитаж еще раз заглянул в карие глаза.

«Не бери в голову, Рей».

И пошел прочь по песку. Быть может, _на свою_ Джакку. Или куда-то еще.

Глядя на «Разящий», зажатый между выгоревшим небом и пустыней, девушка задумалась, что все дороги всегда возвращаются к началу. Криффова история, что вечно ходит кругами. Так хорошо ли Армитажу Хаксу с ней или плохо? Доволен или просто смирился с судьбой?

«Начало — вот что самое важное».

То самое начало, когда Рей с Джакку поняла: мир делится не на добро и зло, не на черное и белое, не на джедаев и ситхов. Всё проще. Мир — это те, кому больно, и те, кому еще больнее.

Время переместиться с Джакку снов в воспоминания двухлетней давности. В первый день встречи с врагом. В тот самый день, когда она увидела генерала Армитажа Хакса.

Рей шла волной праведной ярости, выстраданного, вынужденного гнева народов галактики против военной диктатуры. Страшной развязки ожидали с замиранием все: случайные свидетели учиненной ею бойни, перепуганные, но отчаянно кидающиеся на одаренную в попытке защитить вышестоящего штурмовики, Рей и сам генерал. Но волна не смела, не утащила-утопила-размозжила, как прочих, а лишь краешком облизнула его сверкающие сапоги. Рыжий орденец возвышался над своим противником, за одну минуту уничтожившим всё его сопровождение, но стоял, закрыв глаза и опустив руки. Генерал Хакс не оказывал ни малейшего сопротивления Сопротивлению. А ведь мог, однако табельный бластер покоился в кобуре на поясе. Даже руки в защитном жесте перед собой не выставил. Рей сделала еще шаг по направлению к нему. Позади нее упал последний штурмовик. Генерал коротко вздрогнул и зажмурился сильнее. Реакция показалась отчаянно детской, хотя этот человек намного старше Рей да к тому же имел одно из высших званий в армии. Не говоря о положении в Первом Ордене. Боевая злость ушла и захотелось понять происходящее, разобрать ситуацию на винтики. Звание джедая и титул будущей спасительницы галактики не отменяли всех тех лет на Джакку, проведенных в непрестанной оценке: сгодится предмет еще на что или полный утиль. В глубине души Рей понимала, что смотрит так и на живых разумных существ.

Она подняла руку перед лицом орденского генерала, в точности копируя ненавистный жест Кайло Рена. Поморщилась от невольного сравнения. И вмешалась в чужое сознание.

Обреченность высилась исполинским монументом среди всего, что составляло сейчас сущность генерала Хакса. Вокруг Обреченности летали спутниками Ощущение Собственной Бесполезности, Бессилие, кружились вихрем осколки Честолюбия и Надежд (казалось, можно пораниться, просто глядя на них). А потом откуда-то сверху на Рей хлынула Усталость — Усталость многолетняя, старше незваной гостьи генеральского разума. У такой Усталости уже есть свои привычки и характер. Джедай подставила ей лицо. «Тщетность-тщетность-тщетность усилий», — бормотали бегущие по лицу струи. Картинки-образы: удушение Силой, удар о переборку Силой, о палубу Силой и взрыв Старкиллера. В Усталость вплелось звериное ощущение загнанности. Прозвучал глухой голос: «И на что ты ей сдался, никчемное ты дитя…» Рей ощутила, что сил врага хватало лишь на то, чтобы стоять на ногах. И произнести: «Убей меня». Нет, чуть тряхнула головой Рей, не вслух, потому что офицер, а тем более высокопоставленный, приказывает, а не просит. Но это не приказ. Мысль.

Она опустила руку. Генерал перед ней как на ладони. И теперь в его внутреннем мире кружился пепел.

«Это будет убийство, а не самозащита».

Не хотелось становиться убийцей.

«Это будет казнь».

А тем более палачом.

Единожды исполнишь роль наказующей кары, несущей возмездие, — и назад не поворотишь. Значит, нужно найти собственный путь!

Рей сжала щеки генерала ладонями и резко потянула на себя: желавший вечного покоя орденец был выше. От неожиданности он распахнул глаза, и те оказались яркого потустороннего цвета, в точности как полярное сияние. Ошарашенный, Хакс всё равно не сопротивлялся.

«Покажи мне, — транслировала джедай мысль в рыжую голову. — Покажи, что действительно стоишь его».

И полезла напролом в чужой разум. Хотя «напролом» — сильно сказано, Рей почти ничего не мешало. Даже немного странно, ведь перед ней стоял один из редких людей, что умел защищать память и сознание от посягательств. Натаскали… Генерал Хакс считал, что «одаренная мусорщица» решила его прикончить, и пытался убедить ее в правильности намерений. Но всё, что видела Рей, копаясь в самой сути этого человека, не доказывало, что перед ней изверг и садист, напротив, только ярче проступала старая печаль да вошедшее в привычку желание выжить. Боль, одиночество, боль, неприкаянность — слишком знакомый коктейль. Оказывается, его подавали и на борту ИЗРов, а не только мешал на заставе Ниима старый бармен Ункар Платт.

«В галактике слишком много нелюбимых и выброшенных на помойку маленьких мальчиков и девочек…»

Было тяжело, от некоторых эпизодов прошлого Хакса хотелось заорать во всё горло и убежать подальше, но генерал-то пережил, прошел через кошмары и даже не морщился, когда Рей копалась в его воспоминаниях, извлекая из глубин памяти всамделишные ужасы. Спокойствие сияло в «полярных» глазах. Будто это норма. Поэтому последний джедай не отводила взгляда — она хотела быть сильной. И видела… Видела даже не жизнь одного человека, а ответы на незаданные вопросы, отзвуки затаенных своих страхов.

«У войны лицо убитых родителей и порабощенных детей».

Рей наблюдала, как молчание вырождается в безмолвный протест, тот в открытую агрессию, а агрессия… она со временем превращается в ненависть ко всему и каждому.

«Хочешь пройти по этому пути?»

Кто это спросил? Хакс? Она сама? Сила? Во всяком случае, Рей уже не понимала кому нужно ее «геройство», убийство орденских штурмовиков, офицеров? Ничего в галактике не изменится.

«Люди никогда нигде не меняются».

При Империи жить было паршиво. При Новой Республике, как ощутила на своей шкуре одна мусорщица, тоже не ощущалось улучшений. За что боролись и убивали в последнюю галактическую войну? Было ли девочке, годами прозябавшей на Джакку, какое-то дело до политических игр и войн? Рей хотела, чтобы родители вернулись. Чтобы ей хоть кто-нибудь протянул руку помощи.

Да, кажется, именно тогда она нащупала собственную дорогу. В те мгновения, когда наблюдала в чужой голове войну против всех. Бесконечную войну одного против всех. И нет того, кто бы прикрыл спину…

«Нельзя подставлять спину!»

Его безрадостная заповедь. Что ж, Рей соврет, если скажет, что не знакома с ней. На одной пустынной планете эта истина тоже весьма котировалась. Вспомнились открытые лица друзей.

«Нет, правда у каждого своя!» — упрямо вскричала она.

Но память Хакса служила лучшим доказательством того, как лелеют абсолютную истину и гордо маршируют к победе, повергая несогласных. Цель оправдывает средства, говорили одни. Мы строим лучший мир, возражали другие. Галактика горела в пламени череды войн, а обе фракции подбрасывали отдельные жизни и целые планеты в языки костра, хором приговаривая: «Победителей не судят». К одаренной, выбравшей путь Светлой стороны, и созерцающей теперь ужас под названием «всемирная история», пришло понимание, что страшнее всех те, кто идут до конца: фанатики и идеалисты.

«Мечтаешь пополнить их ряды?»

Она вдруг задумалась: «Кто я? Где я? Куда иду? Стоит ли продолжать туда идти?»  
Рей тряхнула головой, но не отступила. Надо разобраться!

«Стоит ли продолжать борьбу за право убивать за свои мечты?» — новый вопрос.  
Что происходит? Откуда в голове эти мысли? Потому что увидев всё, что ей сейчас показали, нельзя не задуматься. И очень так крепко. Ведь война… война — бесконечный ад длиною в жизнь. Но это неправильно! Так не должно быть! Что же делать?

«Строить свои миры на осколках разбитых иллюзий» — ответила девушка с Джакку сама себе.

Но как донести обретенную правду до Армитажа Хакса? Брякнуть: «Всё будет хорошо»? Воспримет как издевательство, ехидную ложь. Кто бы поверил на его месте после всего, что случилось? Да и с чего бы стало «хорошо»?! Но когда-нибудь же должно было?.. Да, было плохо и долго. И вот всё наладилось.  
«Разве ты не заслужил?»

Но вместо ответа Рей услышала:  
«Распни меня, хочешь?»

Это Хакс. Похоже, она научилась различать их голоса.

Что адепт Светлой стороны Силы могла предложить орденскому генералу вместо дара смерти?

Рей приняла решение и, всё еще не выпуская бледное лицо, огласила его:  
— Я никогда не обижу, не раню тебя намеренно. Я обещаю.

И улыбнулась. Она это сделает. А потом соврет Сопротивлению, что стерла память генерала Хакса. Друзей обмануть не выйдет, но с ними джедай договорится.

Ведь в этом человеке слишком много ярости и печали. Слишком много войны. Нет ничего, кроме войны? И он такой не один. Но она не отведет глаза! Глупо считать, что генерал Хакс хорош в вооруженных конфликтах, а Рей с Джакку ничего в них не смыслит. Что, если всё наоборот? Что если орденский генерал полный неудачник на военном поприще, а она хороша? Ведь после стольких лет он еще не отравлен окончательно безумием войн, но если драться всерьез начнет последний джедай галактики, то… превзойдет всё, что Хакс наворотил за три десятилетия в три года. Тому, кто был рожден для полей сражений, нельзя брать в руки оружие ради битв — умоются кровавыми слезами все. У Рей талант, это признают все. Но на войне теряют человечность. Сердце высохнет, а она и не заметит. И потому надо сейчас…

Отпустить лицо, не разрывая зрительный контакт, и протянуть ладонь врагу.

Кто ценит добрые намерения выше, чем верный бластер? Или хозяйский кнут?

Кто перекупит чужую верность за ласковое слово?

Разве можно служить тому, у кого никаких гарантий, кроме обещаний?

Рей улыбнулась.

Она поступала глупо? Бесконечно наивно, как сказал бы сам Хакс? А разве не глупость считать врагом того, кого видишь первый раз в жизни? Уничтожение неприятеля это необязательно его убийство. Так на что всё-таки можно обменять гибель и бойню? На жизнь? Легко сказать! Куда ему идти? В Орден нельзя. Сопротивление? Смешно. На все четыре стороны? А вот это безответственно, наивно и крайне жестоко, но не смешно. Ведь генерал Армитаж Хакс из той породы людей, что не способны жить без служения.

Последний джедай всё взвесила и обмозговала. Служат идее. Организации. Личности, в конце концов.

Надо попробовать. Армитаж Хакс может служить ей. Умереть он всегда успеет.  
Рей собиралась перепрошить генерала. Не просто разок подчинить своей воле, внушить помочь в час нужды, нет, требовалось занять в его душе место Первого Ордена. Но верность… нельзя привязывать к себе насильно. Джедай возьмется за это, только если орденец поверит ей и согласится.

«Было бы здорово, — подумала Рей. — Хватит уже боли… Армитаж».

Это был первый шаг. Первый шаг на пути освоения самого сложного искусства из всех существующих, также известный как второй способ окончательного избавления от врага: приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы он перестал им быть.

Пепел больше не осыпался в душе орденского генерала. Из глаз исчезала мерцающая зелень, словно утекала в тот мир, из которого пришла. Теперь адепта Светлой стороны очень внимательно разглядывали обычные человеческие серые глаза. Кажется, она сказала правильные слова? Или контакт сознаний был обоюдным, и Хакс просто почувствовал,кто перед ним, ощутил, что в предложении ни грамма лжи и фальши? Ведь он…

Рей проснулась. Она все еще лежала в чужой каюте, и нос щекотали рыжие волосы затылка. Вот только девушка хоть и обнимала спину Армитажа, но та больше не скручена колесом! Незваная гостья прислушалась. Судя по дыханию, обладатель спины глубоко спал. И полностью выпрямился во сне?! Такого не было ни разу на ее памяти. Рей осторожно приложила ухо к уху Армитажа. Подвывал пустынный ветер. Тихие шаги по песку. Внутри генерала Хакса больше не слышно войны. Ни свиста бластерных выстрелов, ни командирских криков к атаке, ни стонов раненых, ни взрывов. В Армитаже бушевала война, но теперь она кончилась.

Вдруг Рей поняла. Даже во сне он продолжал защищаться от всех жестокостей мира, против которых стоял один на один. Не было того, кто бы прикрыл спину. Теперь есть. Армитаж доверился ее защите. Не проснулся ведь даже.

А что, если… Что если джедай ничего в тот день с ним не сделала? Да, Силой можно отвести глаза, заставить выполнить команду, но не сменить раз и навсегда вектор, не добиться абсолютного подчинения до конца жизни! Да и откуда бы ей уметь такое! А значит…

Рей решила, что пока останется здесь, рядом. Залезет под одеяло и прижмется к беззащитной спине теснее, слушая звуки пустыни, дарящие ощущение дома… 

Или… дело даже не в Джакку чьих-то там снов? Неужели однажды никому не нужные дети тоже находят свой дом? Дом — это… люди?

Рей улыбнулась. Зря она сомневалась. Игра стоила свеч.

Ведь тогда он пожал ей руку.


End file.
